


Behind Unlocked Doors

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Britt Awards 2014, Eleanor Is A Beard, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Oops, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but oh well, little bit of begging, oopsie, she didn't know that, they forget to lock the door, this is shameless in general lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 2014 Brit Awards - Louis sneaks off to Harry's hotel room for a bit of after the after party celebration and they forget to lock the door...</p><p>Or the one where Harry wrecks Louis and the beard sees. oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Unlocked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Louis can't really help but look around for their curly haired bandmate when they're announced as the winners of the Global Success award. He had been  there a few minutes ago but now he's vanished.

They walk up on stage and accept the award, Liam giving the small thank you speech. He's almost done when Harry comes running up on stage nearly breathless.

"I'm really sorry, I was having a wee. The bathrooms are ages away." Harry apologized to everyone.

Louis tipped his head back and smiled up at the ceiling, shaking his head a little because only Harry would say that to a room full of people. 

They win best music video and accept the award - all of them on stage together this time. The awards finally end and they all head over to the after party. 

Liam's got Sophia with him and Louis has Eleanor. Niall, Harry, and Zayn go alone.

Louis' just barely buzzed by the time the party ends, not having been in the mood to get smashed. They all headed back to the hotel.

Louis sat on the bed for a moment after Eleanor disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower before deciding to go to Harry's room. He walked down the hall to Harry's door and knocked. A moment later the door unlocked and opened revealing Harry still in his clothes from the awards like Louis only minus the jacket.

Harry smiled brightly at Louis and tugged him into the room. Louis chuckled, going willingly. Harry closed the door and turned to pull Louis into his arms.

"So... you were having a wee aye?" Louis teased lightly; draping his arms over Harry's shoulders.

"Almost can't believe I said that." Harry muttered leaning down a little to press his face into Louis' neck.

Louis laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, playing with the curls at the base of his head. 

"It was hot seeing you so out of breath... wondered if maybe you had to have a wank." Louis stated lowly, nuzzling Harry's ear.

Harry moaned deep in his throat and began mouthing at the warm skin of Louis' neck. Louis whined softly at the feeling of Harry's tongue laving over his skin. He closed his eyes and let his forehead fall against Harry's shoulder.

"Hazza..." Louis moaned quietly  moving his hands to squeeze Harry's biceps.

Harry began moving them back towards the large king size bed until Louis' knees hit the side. He reached up and grasped the lapels of Louis' blazer and pulled it off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor without care. Louis began working on the buttons of Harry's shirt, very much tempted to just rip it open. He got the buttons undone and shoved the silk shirt off of his lovers tone body. 

Harry removed his mouth from Louis' neck and clashed their lips together. It was an absolutely filthy kiss; all wet smacking, battling tongues, moans, and pants. Louis' hands caressed over Harry's chest and abs, moaning at the feeling of the taunt, soft skin. Harry pulled Louis' shirt over his head breaking their kiss for a moment and then gripped Louis' neck, hauling him back in for another dirty kiss.

Louis rocked his hips against Harry's eliciting a moan of pleasure from both of them as their denim covered hard-ons collided. Harry's hands made a sudden dive for the button of Louis' jeans, desperate for what was hidden underneath them. 

They made quick work of each others jeans and fell back onto the bed in only their boxers. Harry rocked his hips down against Louis' as their mouths worked feverishly against each other, their lips already swollen and red. 

"Harry... Harry..." Louis panted against the plump lips against his own. "I - I want..."

"Yeah? What do you want baby? Tell me what you want." Harry demanded pulling away just enough to look into Louis' blue eyes.

"I - I want to ride you. Please Harry... Hazza please I want to ride you. Want you to fill me up - need you to." Louis rambled rubbing his hands up Harry's back and over his shoulders while pressing his hips up against Harry's seeking friction.

"Yeah... yeah okay." Harry managed to get out.

Louis took the initiative and flipped them so Harry was on the bottom. He quickly climbed off the bed and hurried over to Harry's bag where he knew there was a bottom of lube. Grabbing it, he dashed back over and climbed on top of Harry after pulling off his boxers like Harry had already down. He straddled his lap and popped the cap on the lube. Slicking up three fingers, he looked Harry in the eyes and slipped one into himself. He worked his way up to three fingers, moaning and mewling, before removing them and reaching for the lube again.

Louis slicked Harry's long, thick length up and tossed the bottle away. He gripped Harry's hard cock and positioned the tip at his entrance. Slowly, he sank down onto Harry's cock and they both moaned; Harry in pure pleasure from the tight heat of Louis' bum and Louis from the pleasurable burn of Harry's thick length impaling him - filling him up. 

"Oh... fuck Haz you're so big baby." Louis moaned moving his hips in little figure eights.

Harry gripped Louis' hips and jerked upwards at Louis' words. Soon Louis began to lift up and drop back down, Harry's entire length entering him every time. Louis planted his hands on Harry's chest and began riding him fast and hard, going completely wild. Suddenly he stopped and Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"Want it to last as long as possible... was getting close." Louis explained through his rough breathing.

Harry nodded and motioned for Louis to pull off. Louis did with a tiny frown but it quickly disappeared when Harry told him to get on his hands and knees. As soon as he was in the position Harry entered him and then pulled him up so he was just on his knees while his back was pressed to Harry's chest.

Louis wrapped his arms back around Harry's neck and Harry gripped his hips as he slammed into him Harry rammed Louis fast and hard at a steady pace until both of them were on the verge of cumming. He ran his hands all over Louis' torso then pulled out abruptly and slid off the bed. Walking over to his bag he pulled out two cock rings. Harry slipped one on himself then put the other on Louis. 

"You said you wanted to make it last." Harry smiled and Louis laughed wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. 

Harry knelt on the bed then sat back against his calves. Louis straddled him and let out a soft sigh tossing his head back as Harry entered him again. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pressed their chests together as Harry began to thrust up into Louis' tight heat. 

"You're so tight baby." Harry rasped into Louis' ear.

"Haz..." Louis whined softly as Harry gripped his bum, pulling his cheeks further apart so he could go deeper. " _YES! Oh fuck Harry right there baby - harder harder harder."_ he begged clinging to Harry.

Harry pounded up into him as hard as he could. 

"YesYesYes Harry! C'mon babe, harder... faster... anything.  _YES!_  Split me in two Haz." Louis moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Harry gasped at Louis filthy mouth and it egged him on. Their moans and the sound of slapping skin filled the room. It was the only thing they could hear, so caught up in each other they didn't hear the door open and somebody call Harry's name.

Louis threw his head back again as Harry nailed his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. His eyes opened a little and he caught sight of a very shocked Eleanor standing in the room. Harry had already caught sight of her but kept on driving into Louis like she wasn't even there. 

"What the fuck!?" Eleanor exclaimed in shock at the sight of her boyfriend and his best mate fucking like animals.

"Eleanor...  _Oh shit Harry yes_..." Louis panted out trying to find words but they were all being pounded right out of his mind by Harry.

Suddenly Harry dropped Louis onto his back so his head was hanging off the bed slightly and folded his legs up to his chest. 

"What... What do you want?" Louis managed to ask, fisting the bed covers in his hands as Harry proceeded to pound him.

His cock was insanely hard and the need to cum was becoming greater and greater. 

"I was looking for you! You disappeared out of our room!" Eleanor replied shifting her eyes away from the couple.

"So you -  _Harry -_ decided to walk in here without -  _ugh right there c'mon harder -_ even knocking on the door?" Louis questioned forcing his eyes to stay open so he could look over at her.

"I wasn't expecting to find you in here having sex with your best friend!" Eleanor yelled glaring at him.

"Bo y-  _shit Harry YES -_ boyfriend. Harry's my boyfriend." Louis panted turning his gaze back to Harry. 

"WHAT!? I'm your girlfriend Louis! That means you're cheating on one of us!" Eleanor snapped.

"Not cheating on either of you. Not possible." Louis said his voice getting a little higher. "Harry's my only real relationship... management had me get a beard to cover it up." 

"A beard!? I'm a fucking beard!?" Eleanor screeched and Louis winced at the pitch.

"Yeah - ohmygosh - Yeah, figured it wouldn't look as fake if you didn't have to pretend." Louis replied then focused back on Harry. "Haz, please..."

Harry pulled out and removed the cock ring from himself then pressed back in. A few rough thrusts later he came with a cry of Louis' name, pulsing inside Louis. 

"Look El, I'm sorry but it was for the best, you can't act for..." Louis cut off as Harry came inside him, his jaw dropped as hot cum shot into him and he let out a noise of pure bliss.

Harry pulled the cock ring off of Louis and pulled out again. He quickly dropped his face between Louis' legs and latched onto his gaping entranced.

"OH MY GOSH DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!?" Eleanor roared covering her eyes.

"HarryHarryHarry!" Louis babbled, reaching down to tug on Harry's curls.

He felt Harry's tongue dip inside of him and his legs began to shake.

"We're... we're not s-stopping." Louis stammered. "So if y-you don't wanna w-witness me coming for my boyfriend... g-get out.  _Ugh Harry! Please baby l-love your tongue. Harry... Harry oh shit I love yo-- HARRY!"_

Eleanor fled the room as Harry did something with his tongue that sent Louis over the edge. Louis came onto his stomach, shooting all the way up his chest and to his neck. Harry pulled away and tugged Louis to the center of the bed, wrapping his longer body around Louis' slightly shorter one.

"That... That was incredible. Why didn't we think of both of us using the cock rings before?" Louis panted into Harry's neck.

"Beats me but we are definitely doing it again." Harry chuckled breathlessly.

"For sure." Louis agreed pulling away to look at Harry. "Congratulations on your wins tonight Mr. Styles." He said softly running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"Congratulations on your wins Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smiled pecking Louis' nose.

Louis snuggled into Harry's arms and let himself come down from his high, listening to the steady beat of Harry's heart. 

"I love you HazzaBear." Louis whispered nuzzling against Harry's chest.

"I love you too LouBear." Harry replied sleepily.

Just as they began to drift off Louis suddenly spoke.

"Hey Haz?" He asked hoping the younger lad was still awake.

"Yeah Lou?" Harry responded, his voice muffled by Louis' hair.

"Maybe we should lock the door."


End file.
